Verse Components
A Universe, or even a Plane, can be defined by a few things that can be seen as the components that make it up. Dimensions Spacial, temporal or even other types of dimensions. How many they are and how they relate to each other are one of the most important things to define what a universe looks like. Directions How many directions exist on each dimension. The usual case for space dimensions is two directions and just a single one for temporal dimensions, which is sometimes known as the arrow of time. But other types of dimensions can have more or less directions or even other types of numbers of directions. It is even possible to imagine that the normal types of dimensions (space and time) can exist on some universes with different numbers of dimensions in them as seen on the classification of Universes by Dimensions. Time with two directions would allow people to move back as well as forward in it for example. It is also possible to conceive of a dimension with no direction but something else entirely different. Movement How and what movement is possible through a dimension can also vary from one to the next. Normally space dimensions allow for freedom of movement, possibly just with a speed limit while temporal dimensions force a somewhat constant movement at a constant speed without the possibility of preventing it but this can also be affected by other factors like gravity or speed through space. Other configurations would be possible as well * Only allowing particular numbers of steps each time, with a "step" being a minimum movement allowed. For example always requiring that a prime number of steps be taken. One would not be able to stop moving unless a distance corresponding to a prime number of steps where taken. If one desires to reach a place that is not distant by an exact prime number of steps from the point of origin one would need to go past it, then turn around and take a smaller amount of prime number steps and so on until the desired exact place is reached. A "step" can vary and be relative to the entity taking it or be an exact distance that remains a constant through the entire universe. * A simpler example would be a dimension that always required anyone to take two steps forward and one step back to move in any of its directions. * A dimension that only allows anyone moving through it to turn around to the other direction on specific points on it. This can also affect turning to directions belonging to other dimensions. Like, one can only turn left on specific places. Out of those places it could be impossible to do so. This can even mean that time passes differently in different places. * Movement can be limited to a specific number of dimensions each time or even to specific combinations of particular dimensions and moving in one dimension can also require moving in another one if they are connected that way. Some limitations on the way things can move through space and how one can turn from one direction to another can lead to some taxicab like geometries. How Dimensions Relate to each other They can form specific angles between each other. They are usually seen as being perpendicular but that can vary from one universe to another. Some could even be parallel and only be reachable through some other dimension that has points in common. This is a consideration that affects the Universe Classification By Shape and Size. Shapes Dimensions are usually seen as being straight lines but this can also vary. Different universes can have dimensions with different curvatures and even multiple dimension with different curvatures at the same time. Those curvatures may not be constant throughout the entire dimension. This is a consideration that affects the Universe Classification By Shape and Size. Fabric The so called fabric of a universe, usually known as its space-time fabric, is just the combination of all the existing dimensions inside it. It can have different properties though, independent of what dimensions form it. It can be seen as the "medium" that exists everywhere and everywhen inside the universe. How much permeable it is to different types of things existing and moving through it. Is it affect by their presence in any way? The case we known from our own universe is that such fabric is curved by the presence of gravity fields for example. It can have some inherent friction affecting all movement inside it, it can act like it is fluid in nature, it can allow light to move inside it at different speeds. It can be a true vacuum or maybe it can be composed by a chaotic mix of virtual particles popping in and out of existence. Governing Laws The laws that govern how it all works, how it behaves and how things inside it happen. Usually known as laws of physics but they can be anything at all. These laws can just be the way its fabric behaves and the consequences of that behavior to everything inside it or they can be independent of the fabric itself. Contents What exists inside it. Usually some types of matter and energy, probably derived from some common set of fundamental elements of some kind. Also forces that define how those fundamental elements interact with each other. These things inside the universe can be just a condensation of its fabric or they maybe be completely different things that simply exist inside it. Incomplete Verses Sometimes some of these components can exist by themselves in the form of an Incomplete Verse. They can be seen as an incomplete universe or just some pieces left behind. Matter existing outside of space-time. Laws of physics without anything to govern, a single empty dimension, etc. They can be the result of some malformed verse or maybe what is left after some catastrophic destruction of another. Category:Information Category:Universe Classifications Category:Cosmology